guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halloween 2009
I couldn't find Horseman Darelum at Henge of Denravi this yearBikeboy854 22:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't find Horseman Vadir in Kodlonu Hamlet either --''Scol'' 11:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't find Horseman Aramon either. —N Segick 20:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Timing When I logged in this morning the Mad King's arrival in Lion's Arch was at 6:01 AM PST and in Kamadan was at 6:31 AM PST. I was able to visit both locations and do the full visit in one hour. Can anyone else confirm this? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 14:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :May have been just the first one, second appearance was synced. LA dist 7 was not ahead of Kama dist 30-something. RoseOfKali 15:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Masks not liking the lack of info about what hats we are gonna get this year - someone must know something. Since when is there an event in Gw where people dont KNOW whats gonna happen? (not including new players of course) 23:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Many PNJ are missing like horsemen Sorcien, etc.... horsemen are arriving in waves (2 or 3). 2nd wave is now here Collector Not Listed Horseman Vilneous in Droknar's Forge takes 1 Feathered Avicara Scalp. I'll do my best to add him, but I don't really know what I'm doing. Ariena 00:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) only 1 quest? Is there are only 1 Halloween quest, or just slow to add second? 17:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :See the GW website - "Brave the dangers of the Underworld on a series of spine-tingling quests for Mad King Thorn." I'm guessing there'll be a new quest each day. —Dr Ishmael 17:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::This day is half over. 17:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe Regina said somewhere that there will be more, but not a new one each day. When the new quests come is unknown. [[User:Lukyboy|'''Lยкץ๒๏ץ]] ''talk'' 18:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::On Friday, the event started at Noon PDT. Yesterday, the Mad King's Steward appeared at Noon PDT. It's reasonable to assume that the next quests will become available at that time. —Dr Ishmael 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, new quest available right now. —Dr Ishmael 19:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::No new quest today. I guess that's appropriate, seeing as how long yesterday's quest takes to complete. —Dr Ishmael 19:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hilarious I think Thorn's jokes are actually pretty good, I don't think there should be quotes around the word hilarious D: --[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Funny isn't the main problem, they're just really, really old now... RoseOfKali 22:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair point, but still, The one about Deja vu was good in those circumstances--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Violin? So, when he asked for music, and people played everything but the violin, he yelled at us and still killed everyone. O_o RoseOfKali 07:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's noted on his page: Mad King Thorn#Commands, at the bottom of the "Music" section. —Dr Ishmael 14:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC)